Cool Down
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Eruna tries to get away from the sun, but the poor girl seems to be having trouble. Slight ShiguEru (Shigure x Eruna).


Eruna felt hot.

No, not the kind of hot where you find a girl attractive, but more like the kind of hot where you've been out in the sun all day. It was the feeling of the sun's rays radiating upon her, making her feel like she was slowly melting. She had been walking just around the school, admiring the scenery and sometimes glancing at students who were talking amongst themselves. It was nearing the end of Autumn, but yet, it was still extremely-

"HOT!"

She fell to the ground on her knees with a loud thud, groaning out frustratedly as a couple of students walking by turned to look at her. The girl was in some desperate need of relief from the searing heat of the sunlight. Sweet, cool, relief. And she knew just where to get it.

Eruna made a stroll to Seisa's mansion, taking her time as she knew she would get a break soon. Perhaps she would get to see the beautiful sight of the ebony-haired girl sleeping, drawing in soft breaths as her delicate chest rose up and down. Or maybe get to hold her in her arms and cuddle her, bringing up her front against her senpai's back. Or maybe even gently gaze into each other's eyes, both of them slowly leaning forward, lips only inches apart...

"KYAAAA! SEISA-SENPAI, YOU'RE SO BOLD!" The pinkette let out a squeal, holding her hands to her red face. She was still immersed in the yuri fantasy featuring her and her senior when she finally reached the mansion.

Noticing that she had already arrived at her destination, she snapped out of her (rather lewd) fantasies and lifted her arm to ring the doorbell. She wiped the sweat from her brow, hardly able to wait any longer.

The gate opened, signalling that she could enter. Eruna practically ran into the door of the giant house, sprinting up the stairs to the brunette's room.

"Seisa-senpai! I've been wanting to see you!" She slammed open the door to her bedroom, leaping forward and trying to hug the other girl, who was sprawled out on her bed and sleeping.

But not before the maid's arm stretched out and punched her in the gut, sending the pink-haired girl flying back into the wall.

"Eejit." Kurumi muttered under her breath. She brought her arm back to her body, satisfied with the results of her punch.

The girl crumpled down to the floor, clutching her gut as she got up again. "Mou, Kurumi-san, do you really hate me that much? It's almost like you're acting tsundere!" Eruna chuckled at her own joke, instantly forgetting about her pain.

"I will not hesitate to punch you again." The annoyed maid threatened, clenching her fist just in case.

"Noooo!~ Please don't hurt me!"

"Then get on your knees and beg like the good for nothing dog you are!"

She immediately got down to her knees and begged for her not to punch her again. "Kya! Kurumi-san, please don't punch me again, wan!" She added a bark at the end, successfully playing her part as a dog.

Kurumi turned around with a huff, ignoring the idiot who was begging for mercy. She walked over to Seisa, gently nudging her awake. "Miss, please wake up. We have a _visitor._ " She whispered, accentuating the last word with clear distain.

The napping beauty roused and opened her eyes, looking at the girl who awoke her. "Who is it?"

She stepped aside, allowing her ojou to be greeted by the sight of Eruna repeatedly raising her head up and down, still spewing out random pleadings. She was moving her head so rapidly, that it appeared as if she was constantly banging her forehead against the floor.

"Ah! Seisa-senpai!" She stopped pleading and sprang up to her feet, hurrying over to the just awoken girl. "I came to visit you!"

"I can see that. So, what brings you here?" Seisa asked her.

"Well, it was _so_ hot outside, so I came here for some sweet relief!" Eruna replied, walking over to the air conditioner and taking in the cool breeze. "Ehehe..." She giggled, letting a look of contempt take over her face.

Suddenly, the wind coming from the air conditioner stopped producing air. A loud whirring noise resounded, steadily getting quieter and quieter, before stopping.

Eruna blinked, "H-huh? What happened? Why isn't there anymore air?"

Seisa also blinked, seemingly just as surprised as Eruna was. "I'm not sure. The air conditioner must be broken. This rarely happens..."

Kurumi stared at the busted machine, before snapping back to her senses. "Oh, I apologize miss. There must be something wrong with it. I will go and fix the problem immediately." She reassured her, and quickly left the room.

Seisa looked at Eruna apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll get that here. It might take a while for them to repair it."

The pinkette stood there for a while, letting Seisa's words sink in. Her sweat was visibly building up, especially on her face. She was _still_ hot.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, and ran out of the room and out of the mansion, leaving Seisa to stare quizzically at the cloud of dust she left behind.

She stopped running just outside of the mansion, catching her breath. "A-all right. It's fine, no problem. I'll just cool down somewhere else!"

* * *

"Yes!"

Eruna was inside the Drama club, finding that the air conditioner in there worked. Maybe she'd find relief here.

"Hey, Ichinomiya-chan. What are you doing?" Yuuto questioned, walking up behind her.

"It was really hot, so I came here for some sweet relief." She told him the same thing she told Seisa, as she sat down directly in front of the conditioning. "I went to Seisa-senpai's place first, but her air conditioner broke down."

"Well, our's definitely won't break down, ~rawr!" The group members followed Yuuto, all of them kneeling down to sit with him.

"I really hope so. I don't want to have to get up again." She sighed, pressing her face up near the conditioner. "Ahh...this feels so nice..."

They sat there in silence for a little bit, enjoying the cool air. Eruna could feel the sweat blow away, her entire body welcoming the nice, refreshing breeze. The trip to Seisa's house may have not worked, but clearly this one wou-

Then, the wind stopped blowing out from the conditioner.

"Oh come on!" Eruna exclaimed, turning around to face the drama club members. "What happened?"

"Huh? This is strange..." Nyamirin stood up and walked over to the machine, examining it. "I don't know..."

A girl with white frames and green hair suddenly opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hello everyone. I'm just here to inform you that we have shut off all the air conditioners in this school. We need the extra energy for some important matters the headmistress has yet to specify. Now, if you'll excuse me." She closed the door.

The drama club and Eruna silently listened to the bringer of bad new's footsteps echo throughout the hallway. Her ears twitched with every sound the green-haired girl's shoes made, listening to it all with a blank look on her face.

Once again, she started sweating rapidly. But this time, it wasn't just from the heat. This time, it was also from nervousness. What if she never found something to cool herself down with? Would she be doomed to wander endlessly, looking for a source of relief? She looked down at her uniform. Her clothes might get stained too.

"NOOOOO!" Eruna yelled out for the second time today, and ran out of the club room. The members coughed and stared at the cloud dust she made.

"Come to think of it," Nyamirin mused while watching Eruna rush out, "I think we had a fan somewhere..."

* * *

When she stopped running, she found herself at the entrance to Shigure's Manga Research Society.

Panting and trying to regain her breath, she looked at the door. Could she possibly get relief here?... No, they already shut down all the air conditioners! What was the point?

Sighing, she figured it was no use and started to turn around, preparing to leave, until an arm snapped out from inside the room and dragged her in.

"Uwahhh! W-what - who's there?!" She demanded, getting ready to kick the potential attacker.

She heard the person who grabbed her chuckle and let go of her arm, "Relax, it's just me."

"Shigure!" She let out a loud sigh. The girl could recognize her cousin's voice from anywhere. "I thought you were someone else!"

He laughed a little, "Well, who did you think it was? I'm currently the only one here." Shigure walked over to his desk, sitting down on a chair nearby. "I heard you were looking for something to cool down with?"

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" She asked him, turning her head and gazing at her surroundings. Eruna had never really gotten the chance to take a good look at Shigure's club. There were sheets of paper littered all over the room. Most of them were on his work table, but there was a good amount on the floor too. Pens, pencils and books were also scattered upon every corner of the desk. She assumed the books were manga for the "Research" aspect of the club.

"I didn't. I just assumed, since you're sweating like crazy." He pointed over to her face, which was dripping with sweat and very wet.

"Oh." She straightened herself and wiped her forehead again, but failed as her hand was equally as hot and sweaty as her face was. The attempt of wiping the sweat away only served for her to sweat even more then she already was.

"W-well, do you have anything I can use to cool myself with?" Eruna asked him, wheezing from the steam she was producing. "I'm kind of drowning in my own sweat here."

Shigure tilted his head a bit, thinking hard before coming up with a solution. "Don't worry, your reliable Onii-chan had the answer to your problems! Just let me find it..." He stood up and walked over to the closet at the back. He opened it and shuffled through all of the random papers that were in there, trying to find whatever he was looking for.

"Found it!" He emerged from the huge pile of boxes with a can.

"A can?" The girl stared at it in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He clicked his tongue, "Ah, ah, ah. Not just any old can. Here, look closer." He brought it closer to her face, allowing her to read the label on it. "It's insta-freeze!" He pulled a napkin from out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He opened the top off of the can and sprayed it on the napkin. Instantaneously, the piece of cloth became hard and slightly whiter in colour. He lifted it up for Eruna to see.

"Oh! So it freezes anything you spray it with?" She asked him, gaping at it.

"Correct." He stepped a little closer to her, moving the napkin with his arm to her cheek.

Eruna grabbed his hand, pressing it up against her face as she enjoyed the frozen cloth cooling her down. "Hehe. This feels nice..."

She suddenly realized the implications of the scenario she was in, and blushed slightly. Both her hands were holding Shigure's hand to her cheek, and if a stranger were to ever walk in on them, they may have mistaken it for a romantic moment.

The younger girl jumped back, letting go of his hand. She instantly felt empty without it. "Wait, this isn't just a plan for you to be a pervert again, is it?"

Shigure stepped back, a look of mock hurt spreading across his face. "Oh no, of course not! I just wanted my Eruna to be happy, is all!" He declared while making a dramatic pose.

"Stop being an idiot." She deadpanned.

The white-haired boy went back into a normal stance, "Ok, ok, sorry. But you liked it, right?" He asked her, grinning.

Eruna blushed a bit, "W-well, I guess you did help me. So, um, thanks." She faced him and smiled back.

He grinned a little wider. "So, do you want more of that insta-freeze? I'll give it to you."

She brought her hand to her face and thought before suggesting something else. "Actually, you don't have air conditioner, so how about we share?"

The girl took her napkin out and asked for the insta-freeze from her relative. She opened the can and sprayed it on her towel, watching it go cold. Then, she reached up and pressed her napkin to Shigure's face, similar to when he did it to her.

He was caught off guard and blushed, stuttering a bit.

"Does it feel nice?" She asked him, shyly looking up to smile.

Shigure's face reddened a tiny bit more before he answering back, "Y-yea. It is nice." He slowly lifted his arm and touched her cheek with his napkin too, overlapping her arm.

They stood in silence, enjoying the cool ice from each other's napkins. Smiling at one another, it told them both that this was all they wanted.

 _Maybe,_ she thought, _I found relief after all._

* * *

They were still sitting in the Manga Research Society room, basking in the nice cool air emitting from the pieces of cloth. Shigure sat down on the chair by his desk, working on some of his research. Eruna sat in front of him, enjoying the feeling of her sweat washing away.

"Wait," Shigure looked up from his paper, "You couldn't have just asked Seisa-san for a fan?"

She shot her head up, her face twisting in realization. She could've spent more time with her senpai! They could've done all those things she fantasized about, like sleeping together or holding hands!

Suddenly, she came to another realization that was just as bad as the first one. She had traveled all the way around the school for nothing?!

"NOOOOO!" She yelled for the third time.

 **Author's Note**

 **My longest one shot yet! Also, second story in this archive. There really needs to be more Mikagura fanfiction! If anyone is reading this, please write something about these characters. ; o ;**

 **Anyway, I liked this one a lot more than my first story. I also think it was less rushed. But that's just my opinion, so please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
